Tainted
by ImThatTypeOfGirl
Summary: Jack whispered to himself, the tiniest sparkle of fear dancing in the pit of his stomach: "Pitch is back." When Pitch returns after the Guardians defeated him several years ago, things fall into chaos. The Guardians turn on one another, Jack is left feeling as angry and isolated as he once was a long time ago. And this time Pitch has an accomplice... **Fairyfrost** R&R please! xx
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey there! This is an idea that came to me a little while ago and this is me just posting it now :) Now, yes, yes, really short chapters, I know, but it's so much easier for me so please don't fireball me for that. Thank you :)**

**It's set several years after the end of the RotG movie - yes, this story is bared purely on the film. Rainbowsnowcone, fairyfrost, blah blah blah... ****I'll shut up now and let you read ;) Ooops, wait, one more thing:**

**Disclaimer: God I hate these things. Rise of the Guardians is NOT MINE. Okay? Okay. Thank you.**

**NOW you can read :D**

* * *

RISE OF THE GUARDIANS

**TAINTED**

Prologue

The world was settling down to its long and peaceful slumber. The sun had bled out through the clouds and vanished down behind the hills, leaving trails of gold and red across the sky. Already tiny snowflakes were beginning to fall from the darkness above the land, the stars themselves blocked out by the clouds which had turned a sad and tired grey. Flowers, once beautiful and soft, now dead and crumbling with every breath of wind. As the ground itself became covered in white, tiny streetlamps flickered on with a faint whistling buzz and lit the snow with a soft buttercup glow. In the silence one could hear the quiet flapping of wings through the air; feathers catching on the wind as a barn owl drifted through the night.

It was strange how magical everything looked, with the icy white snow, tainted yellow by the streetlights and blue by the darkness. The trees gently swayed in the soft breeze as it caught their waving branches with tiny dancing fingers.

She used to think the world was amazing, so full of hope and wonder.

She knew better now.

As the lights of the houses began to blink out, one by one, a figure dressed in black swept down the snowy street, the flakes settling onto the hood of their cloak. They made their way through the wrought-iron gates of the park and to the centre of the clearing.

"I'm here," the girl said to the darkness that surrounded her like a fog. Two piercing golden eyes appeared in the shadows she was facing. From those shadows stepped forth a man, with a long black robe and ashen face. He stared at her for a long while until at last his lips twitched up into a satisfied smile.

"Very good." He seemed to murmur the words but she couldn't be sure. She would look back and swear to hearing them all around her like a thousand whispering voices in the loneliness of the night.

At his praise she bowed her head. "Thank you."

"And what of Frost?" his words were almost spat out. "Have you...?"

"Of course," she nodded. "But this conversation would best be had behind closed doors. Many have come to fear you again. It will soon create quite a ... _situation_ for the Guardians."

"Excellent," he hissed in response. "You have exceeded my expectations. Well done."

She bit back her smile. "Anything you desire."

"And know I would very much like to hear what you've got in mind for Jack," he laughed. It was a haunting, echoing sound that rang like drums in the dark.

"Indeed." She walked forwards. "And my plan?"

His piercing eyes never left her face. "Do tell."

The pair turned and melted into the shadows, into the darkness, where suddenly the whole wintry scene seemed a lot less magical than it had before.

A young boy's frown deepened as he watched the pair disappear into the night. Nestled in the arms of a snow-laden tree his own body fit snuggly into the burrs of the wood. His light blue hoody was patterned with frost as was his ragged brown trousers. In the curve of his shoulder lay a strange wooden staff, also laced with frost. He swung down from the branches and landed on the ground, his feet barely grazing the top of the snow.

"He's back," Jack whispered to himself, the tiniest sparkle of fear dancing in the pit of his stomach.

"Pitch Black is back."


	2. 1 Unannounced

**A/N: Howdy! I felt a bit bad about only giving you guys a tiny little prologue for this story so - TADA! The first chapter, yaaay! Hope you guys like, it'll take a while to get off the ground but bear with me please! Hope you enjoy - review please!**

**Disclaimer: Rise of the Guardians is not mine. Not even Jack. *sighs***

* * *

RISE OF THE GUARDIANS

**TAINTED**

Chapter One - Unannounced

Toothiana knew something was up when Jack Frost burst into the North Pole, unannounced. Of course, this was how he usually visited, but never did he barge in with such force to cause three whole windows to shatter, or to bring a massive snow drift in through the broken panes. Never before had he had such a hunted look in his eyes.

Toothiana usually visited North frequently when she got lonely, and this time was no exception. Crying out to the resident Guardian she fluttered over to Jack, where he lay winded on his back in the snowdrift, making odd hiccupping noises in his throat.

"Jack!" she gasped, flitting over to his body so rapidly her wings seemed to disappear. "Goodness, are you alright? What's wrong? What happened? Jack!"

On cue North came rushing through from his workshop followed by two yetis. He barely paused a moment when he saw Jack on the floor and ran to his aid.

"Jack!" said the Guardian. "Can you hear me?"

Jack nodded, his breathing hard and uneven.

"Take him to the spare room," North said, nodding at the yetis, who carefully picked up Jack and his staff.

"I'm…_fine_," Jack wheezed in feeble protest.

Toothiana and North followed the yetis through to the room where they placed Jack gently on top of the blue silk blanket on the bed. He was coughing now, a very rough and harsh sound. North was murmuring quietly to the two yetis, who both quickly exited.

Tooth darted nervously back and forth, not at all sure what to do or say. She picked out Jack's features to take her mind off of the pressing matter at hand; his snow-white hair now full of glass and ice, his amazing eyes abnormally wide and flickering nervously about the room. She hated seeing him like this, so afraid now than his usual mischievous, grinning self.

"A drink, please?"

With a jolt Toothiana realised Jack was speaking to her. With a little gasp of: "Oh, right, sure!" and a nod she flitted from the room. Passing elves and yetis alike she made her way into the enormous kitchen in the back where the smell of cookie dough filled the air.

As she made him a warm cup of tea she couldn't help but think to herself about all of this. What could possibly cause such a stir? What if the Guardians were in danger? What if _Jack_ was in danger?

Oh _no_…

Did Pitch…was he…_back_?

No! No! Impossible! They had defeated him! But then again…

She shook her head as if to banish the thought and took the now prepared cup of burning hot tea back through to the spare bedroom.

She paused for a minute outside Jack's door and waited for a few moments. She could hear North's voice, a deep resounding boom, as he coaxed the words from Jack's lips. Could she stand what he was going to say if it made him this flustered and upset? Carefully pushing open the door she entered again, gently floating over to Jack and handing him the brew. He grinned without mirth and drank deeply. When he spoke again his voice was hoarse and rasping and the fake smile was gone.

"It's Pitch," he said, and the room seemed to darken. "He's come back."

"_What_?" whispered Tooth, her heart beginning to pound. Oh no, she had been right! Pitch had returned! Her usual stream of chatter was all but gone, for there were no words left to speak here. "How do you know?"

"I saw him," Jack replied. "In a park in England. And he wasn't alone."

"Who, Jack?" asked North, who had been unusually quiet after hearing such big news. "Who was with him?"  
"I didn't see their face," the Guardian answered. "They were wearing a black cape."

"Did they say anything?" Tooth said nervously. "Did you hear?"

"Yeah, they did," Jack sighed. "But I was too far away to listen to what they were talking about. If I had got any closer they would have spotted me."

"That is alright," North said, nodding. "But we must summon the other Guardians. Toothiana, go to my control room and call upon them. I will stay with Jack."

Tooth nodded and with an anxious glance back at Jack – who gave a weak thumbs up – she flitted out of the room.


	3. 2 Trust

**A/N: Hey there! Another update on Tainted! Uh...so not much else to say I guess, apart from read and review please? I also forgot to mention that Jack looks about 17 in this story, a little older than he does in the movie (which this FF is based upon). Oh, and I'm sorry Pitch sounds a little creepy/pervy in this :P Anywaaay, happy read-**

**Wait. Dammit. Almost forgot:**

**Disclaimer: This isn't mine, no matter how much I want it to be. RISE OF THE GUARDIANS IS NOT MINE, OKAY? There. *sobs***

**'Kay, rage/rant over, now proceed! :D**

* * *

RISE OF THE GUARDIANS

**TAINTED**

Chapter Two - Trust

In the darkness two cloaked figures spoke, their words hushed yet filled the silence with strange sounds. The only light emanated from tiny glowing golden dots on an iron globe, which stood between the two of shadow.

"My dear," Pitch murmured, his voice dark and rich like chocolate. "You have excelled yourself."

She couldn't hold back the grin. "Thank you. I do hope the idea is to your approval."

"Oh yes," said Pitch, sweeping around the area in his dark gown. "We shall start immediately. You are sure you can do this task?"

"Would I have suggested it if I couldn't?"

"Quite right, quite right," Pitch mused, looking into the girl's brown eyes; once soft but now hardened with anger and hatred over the years.

"Shall we?" she asked, impatience creeping into her voice.

"Yes, yes," murmured Pitch, a sadistic grin curling his lips. "Let the game begin."

0O0

Jack sat on the bed covers, his feet curled underneath him as he played with his staff. It sent out wavering lines of frost across the blanket which quickly vanished. He sighed, listening to the argument ensuing on the other side of the door.

"Are you sure he's telling the truth?" Of course, Bunnymund doubted him. "The little tyke might just be playin' another one of his dumb pranks."

"He is telling truth!" North harrumphed.

"You didn't _see_ him!" Tooth tackled back, defending him. "When he came in he was-"

"Flappin' like a fish, yeah, yeah, I get it," Bunnymund said.

Jack could practically_ hear_ North's nostrils flare. "Do not-"

"Stop it!" Tooth gasped out suddenly, making both North and Bunnymund halt in the argument that was about to happen. "Potentially the worst possible thing to happen to us had just occurred and you two are fighting – and Bunnymund! Don't you trust Jack? Pitch is _back_!"

Jack picked out the shuffling of feet, and then Tooth's now gentle tones as she answered Sandman's inaudible question.

"Yes, of course you can, Sandy. Jack's through there."

There was a sudden panicky fluttering in his chest. He didn't want Sandy to see him like this, all pathetic and lying around while they discussed what should and should not be done. Without a second thought Jack leapt up from the bed, sending the cover cascading onto the floor. He wrenched open the window, breathing in the icy wind as it ruffled his hair. Without so much as a glance back at the door to see if the other Guardians were there he threw himself out of the window and was away into the sky.

As soon as he had the rough northern wind around him he felt stupid - but glad. How could he leave them behind like that? After delivering _that_ kind of news? But he wasn't doing anything, anyway, he felt idiotic and helpless. North wouldn't let him leave the room until he thought he was back to full health. Well, he'd flown straight there from _England_! He was expected to be a little breathless!

Feeling torn and confused, Jack automatically fell into the current that would take him toward the lake. He always felt calmer when he was back there, his own little safe haven where he was alone to his thoughts. The journey would be long, but well worth it. With a content sigh at the prospect of spending an afternoon by the lakeside clearing his head and rearranging his thoughts, Jack slowed his pace and let the wind carry him where he wanted to go.


	4. 3 Whispers

**A/N: For Demonhunter17 as it's his BIRTHDAY! This one's for you ;)  
**

**Disclaimer: Dammit I HATE doing these :P Rise of the Guardians isn't mine. 'kay?**

* * *

RISE OF THE GUARDIANS

**TAINTED**

Chapter Three – Whispers

The moon was full tonight. There were no clouds to blot out the stars so they shone bright, like tiny diamonds in the sky. The wind was icy and a thick layer of snow blanketed the ground, although Jack didn't feel the cold.

He descended into a nearby tree, his amazing blue eyes flickering from the moon to the iced-over surface of the lake. With a deep intake of breath and a small smile, he jumped from the tree to land in the snow, rolling over and over until he was lying flat out on his back on top of the pond. He didn't even realize he was laughing until he stopped, sitting up on the ice and gazing at the moon for a minute. It always seemed to hold secrets, secrets he himself would never truly understand.

With a sigh Jack rose to his feet, all merriment now gone. He should go back to the other Guardians now, apologise and explain. And yet…

The spirit of Winter moved off of the lake and into the surrounding forest, listening as the trees creaked and moaned in the breeze he always seemed to stir. He knew, as he made his way through the wood, that if he went back to the North Pole now he would just be caught up in the middle of a huge argument about what to do about the massive threat Pitch now posed. But he should be there to help; he was a Guardian too. He just didn't know what to do, he felt completely torn. Wouldn't he just be sitting around, waiting for North to make a plan of action, or Pitch to make a move? Both ideas seemed stupid and pointless.

Jack slapped a hand into his forehead. Being here was supposed to make him feel calm, give him a chance to sort things out. He just felt more confused than ever.

In the darkness of the forest he was lonelier than he had been in a long while. The bare trees seemed dead and cold, only the tips of their branches demonstrating any movement at all. The sky, now grown overcast, showed small pools of stars in spaces throughout a thick layer of murky grey cloud which half-concealed the moon's once-beaming face.

Jack sighed and began walking through the shadows of the trees, his staff dragging wearily through the heavy layer of snow. Then something strange reached his ears. At first he didn't know what the noise was, a whispering on the wind he wasn't familiar with. He stopped and listened, far more intently than before. What _was_ that? And then he heard it – _them_. The words.

_Jack…come…_

The Guardian jumped in shock and glanced up at the moon; it stared back at him before slipping behind some clouds and out of sight. Curious now, Jack began moving through the woods, faster and faster until he was sprinting.

The whispered words were now a shriek in his ears, and no longer said the things they had before. It was a proper voice, a _human_ voice.

"_Help! Someone __**please**__ help!"_

Jack tore through the trees, his feet skimming low across the top of the snow as the wind lifted him up. At last he burst from the trees into a clearing where the most unbelievable sight awaited him. An enormous ribbon of shimmering black sand wreathed itself among the branches of the trees, slipping through the shadows before finally coming to spiral in the middle of the clearing where it curled itself around the figure of a young woman. She was about sixteen with dark auburn curls and brown eyes, wide with fear.

Jack didn't even think twice; he tightened his grip on his staff and called upon the wind to lift him into the air.


	5. 4 Runaway

**A/N: I'm running out of greetings here, so I'll just start with a boring old 'hi'. In this chapter you get to meet my OC! And it's EXTRA long, for your reading pleasure. Constructive crititsm encouraged - and questions too ;) Review please, it'll only take a second :D  
**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this? Rise of the Guardians is not mine.  
**

* * *

RISE OF THE GUARDIANS

**TAINTED**

Chapter Four - Runaway

With a yell, Jack dived toward the black sand, cracking his staff on the ground and sending a ripple of ice across the surface of the grains. At once the ribbon recoiled, the girl falling forward into the snow with a cry. The sand struck out at Jack, not giving him enough time to dodge out of the way before it slammed him against the nearest tree. He dropped into the snow, without nearly enough time to get his breath back before the ribbon of sand struck at him again.

This time he ducked, rolling out of the way and lifting himself into the air again. With a final smash of his staff he sent five pillars of ice through the sand, pinning it against the ground. It writhed and twisted like a snake caught on jagged thorns before falling from its form, slipping around the ice and turning to dust on the wind.

The spirit of Winter lowered himself into the snow, his breathing heavy after being winded by the sand. It was obviously of Pitch's design, but why here? Why_ her_?

As soon as Jack had his breath back he rushed forward to the girl, seemingly unconscious in the snow. He rolled her over, flakes patterned across her pale skin. With a start she opened her eyes, coughing hoarsely as she scrambled to her feet.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked, concerned. The girl nodded, her breathing laboured. "What's your name? How did you get here?"

The girl exhaled into her tightly interlocked fists, frozen stiff despite her thick black fingerless gloves, coat and warm red scarf. She then extended a delicate hand towards him.

"I'm Sienna. You know, like the colour."

Jack waved her hand away with a grin. "I'd better not shake that or you'll be even colder than you are now."

"Oh, okay," Sienna drew back her hand and shoved in her pocket, a little confused. "I guess I have you to thank, for saving my life."

Jack had to pause for a second. Saying 'you're welcome' sounded stupid and 'it was nothing' sounded arrogant. What _should_ he say?

"About that," Jack finally sighed, leaning heavily on his staff. After what had just happened he felt exhausted now and longed to return to the other Guardians – and to Toothiana. Over the past few months they had become close because how well she understood how he felt. Jack still had mixed feelings about hurting Pitch, even though he was evil he understood too. He knew exactly what it was like to be alone, to have no-one see you, to feel like a shadow on the wall. They were the same -but completely different. Jack was believed in because of his good deeds, Pitch on the other hand…

"How did all this happen?" asked Jack, pushing his thoughts into the fog at the back of his mind. "Why are you _here_?"

It was Sienna's turn to sigh and in depth of her liquid chocolate eyes he saw a glimmer of loneliness, a little of himself reflected there.

"My mum died last year," she said, her voice burdened by grief. "She was an artist, hence my name. When she married my dad she cleaned him right up, got him off his drink and drugs and gambling. We would sit with her in her studio while she worked and my dad used to play his guitar for us all. When she died my dad went out and wasted all our money away, returning to his bad habits – like my mum had never been there at all. And then he got violent."  
She may have been sixteen but right now Sienna looked like a terrified child lost in the snow. "It was an accident at first, I think. He came in drunk and I was in his way and he…shoved me. But now he slaps me about and threatens me and…"

She trailed off, tears brimming in her eyes. Now Jack looked closely he could see fading bruises across her face and neck, disappearing under her scarf.

"So why are you here?" he asked gently.

"I miss my mum, I'm afraid of my dad. I was just…I left. This is me, running away from home."

There was a silence filled with the soft sounds of falling snow; Jack didn't even realised he'd done it until it began to pattern her dark auburn locks. She was exactly like he once was; alone, afraid and running scared. Maybe, if she believed in him, then just…

"I don't think I've properly introduced myself," he forced a grin, making Sienna look up. "My name is Jack Frost."

A wide smile broke across her face. "Really? Wow! I guess that explains the pillars of ice – and that's why you didn't want to shake my hand! Are you really freezing cold?"  
He laughed, holding out his hand. She shook it, gasping a little. "My fingers are frozen and yours are _still _icy!"

They spoke for a while, the wind picking up a little and sending small flurries of snow against the pair. They talked at length, and gradually Sienna and Jack got to know each other just that little bit better. And then Sienna asked the one question Jack really didn't want to answer.

"What _was_ that huge sand thingy?"

Jack sighed. "The Guardians protect the children of the world, right?" She nodded. "We protect them from all, but from one person in particular. His name is Pitch Black. The kids know him as the Boogeyman."

"I understand," Sienna said, smiling. "Thanks Jack. This has been great."

"You don't know where to go now, do you?"

She locked her eyes with his. "No."

He grinned at her, leaning on his staff. "I'm sure North wouldn't mind an extra guest back at the North Pole."

"Are you kidding?!" Sienna laughed. "No way! Really? I'm going to meet San – I mean North!"

"Aren't you a little old to be a believer?"

"No, my mum taught me all about you guys, and you always stuck with me. Your stories were always the best, though."

"Really?" Jack smirked, raising an eyebrow. "Maybe you can tell me some on the way."

"But how are we going to get there?" Sienna tilted her head. "Y'know, unless you can fly."

Jack chuckled, winding an arm around her waist. "Something like that."


	6. 5 Rush

**A/N: Yup, another chapter! Yay! Churning them out like ... uh ... like ... _anyways_, in this chapter it's a little more of Tooth, 'cause I like writing from her view :3 A little background on her and Jack too. Let me know what you think! Oh, and yeah, Tooth really wouldn't say the last line about Baby Tooth but I like it okay? So there.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Rise of the Guardians isn't mine.**

* * *

RISE OF THE GUARDIANS

**TAINTED**

Chapter Five - Rush

Tooth fluttered nervously back and forth, glancing out of the tall windows whose glass had now been replaced. She was waiting with North at the Pole; Sandy was outside, doing his usual nightly routine. Bunny had scurried back of to his Burrow, dismissing Jack's message as nothing more than a trick.

She clasped between her shaking hands a tiny cup of hot chocolate, still warm but not drank. She sat herself on the window ledge, folding her wings into her back and sighing, trying to calm herself down. Why did Jack run away? Was he afraid? Of Pitch? Of the other Guardians?

Tooth felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Jack's Baby Tooth, her tiny wings making the faintest of sounds. She looked at her with the biggest blue eyes and smiled.

"Oh I know," Toothiana breathed, turning to the bird. "I shouldn't be worried, but Jack's gone and Pitch is back and we don't have a plan and Bunny is mad at us for believing him but you believe Jack, don't you?"

Baby Tooth nodded and let out a stream of incoherent squeaks and chirrups, ending with a small hiccup in the back of her throat.

"Yeah, I like Jack too," Tooth sighed. "A lot - and I trust him, so when he says that Pitch is back I believe him. Why would he lie about that, anyway? Goodness, you should have seen his eyes! So wide and scared and he looked like he did a long time ago; he told me how he felt back when no-one believed in him and that was for three _hundred_ years! He was so _alone_..."

Baby Tooth nodded and flitted away, leaving Toothiana with her thoughts. She gazed out of the window, taking in the vast star-spangled sky and the surrounding snow-capped mountains. She slipped a hand from the handle of her mug and pressed it against the icy glass, feeling closer to Jack now she was as cold as his touch.

Did he like her? She was just the one he talked to when he was lonely or upset. She was just there when he needed someone to listen. It wasn't like their relationship was special, it was more like a chance for her to _stop talking_ and let him say something for once. She had never realised how painful his past was, both physically and emotionally. She felt so bad for him.

She took her hand from against the glass, wrapping the palm around the cup to get some feeling back into her fingers. She missed Jack and hoped he was okay.

"Stay safe, alright?" she whispered under her breath. "Or I'll get really worried and then Baby Tooth will have to find you and kick your ass."

0O0

"This is _amazing_!" Sienna laughed, her arms wound tight around Jack's waist as they flew threw the sky. "It's like that snowman advert*****!"

"Well, I'm certainly as cold as a snowman!" grinned Jack, his staff in his hand to balance out Sienna's weight. He dived and she screamed, which soon dissolved into giggles.

"And you do this _all the time_?!" she shouted over the roaring wind.

"Yeah!" Jack replied, swerving right. "It's pretty cool, huh?"

"It's so much _cooler_ than cool!" Sienna gasped, a wide smile lighting her face. "This is just _brilliant!_"

"You get used to it after a while, it's really natural," Jack said, shooting forward on a rush of air.

"Where are we going again?" said Sienna, a little dazed.

"What, you forgot already?" Jack teased.

"No, yes - I don't know. I guess you just took my breath away."

There was a moment of silence; not really silence since it was filled with the sound of crashing wind but a silence of speech all the same. Jack was beginning to feel awkward - much _warmer_ than he usually felt, anyway - so instead answered her previous question.

"We're heading toward the North Pole, although we'll be awhile yet."

Sienna shook her head and gazed up at him with her dazzling hazel eyes. "I don't mind; the fun is all in the journey, right?"

* * *

***Umm, no copywrite infringement intended here? Sorry!**


	7. 6 Ache

**A/N: Sorry I have updated in a while! Honest :) I had a really horrible stomach virus and didn't eat for like three days, so I wasn't up to writing either ;) But I is back! As always, your comments are much appreciated - may I has some this time? Please? Thaaaank you :) xx Tooth's POV, and I must admit I love writing from her point, it's so fun! Anyway, enjoy ~  
**

**Disclaimer: Dammit, I forgot these things even existed. Rise of the Guardians is not mine, 'kay?  
**

* * *

RISE OF THE GUARDIANS

**TAINTED**

Chapter 6 - Ache

"You are most welcome here, Sienna!" boomed North, smiling, as always, after the introductory (and explanatory) speech from Jack. It hadn't taken long for the pair to reach the North Pole and only a little longer to explain themselves, where both North and Toothiana were accepting of Jack's new friend. It was, after all, a nice surprise to see a new face in the room.

North took Sienna's hand and led her through to his workshop with great thundering steps, Jack and Tooth close behind. Although the time would soon come to discuss what had happened to Sienna in the woods, they had this moment now to be happy both her and Jack made it back safely.

"You're back!" whispered Tooth as they made their way through the many hallways. "I was so worried!"

"Why?" Jack replied with a lopsided grin. "I always come back, don't I?"

"Yes, but Pitch is back, and you're in danger and everyone's on edge and then when you suddenly left I didn't know what to do you could've been in danger or kidnapped and I wouldn't have known or even – "

"Shh," said Jack, pressing an icy finger against her lips. They were so close in the darkness of the corridor; their bodies almost touching, Tooth's wings fluttering in the still. "You talk too much."

Tooth couldn't hear a thing but the mere beating of her heart, thudding like horses hooves against stone. She had never been so close to Jack before, smelt the fresh air on his skin or the pine sap from his close, felt so lost in his ocean-blue eyes she was drowning. She felt so alive, all through the tip of his finger on her skin. But this was wrong, it was all wrong; she shouldn't feel like this, she shouldn't –

"Come on Jack!" Sienna was so suddenly back in their lives, bouncing back down the corridor and latching onto Jack's arm. "You're missing all the fun!"

She dragged him away after North, leaving Toothiana alone in the shadows to feel her wings sag and her heartbeat slow. What…was this feeling?

"Come on Toothiana!" called Sienna.

"I'll catch up!" Tooth called back, feeling shaky and sick and far too warm. She fluttered back down the corridors, crashing through doors and pushing past the countless number of yetis toy-makers as she rushed past the crafting area and into the spare room where Jack had once stayed for a time. As soon as the door slammed shut behind her she burst into tears, sinking to the floor with her fists pressed against her face.

Why did she feel like this, all twisted and confused and sore? Why did Jack make her feel this way? What _was_ this feeling? Was it fear? Was it anxiety? It made her ache and she didn't know why. Why was she crying about it? She was one of the most cheerful Guardians! She shouldn't be crying over something like this!

But what _was_ this?

She shook her head and lifted her wings so she was hovering above the ground, slowly making her way over to the bed where Jack had sat. It was still cold from his skin and smelt just like he did, like the first snow of winter and mint frosting on cake. She lifted up the blanket and pressed it to her face until it turned warm again and she folded it back neat until it looked as if she had never been there.

She wished she had someone to talk to, like Jack talked to her. For now she would just have to avoid Jack until she figured everything out, then maybe they could properly talk.

Squaring her shoulders and fitting her mask of false confidence, she flew out of the spare room and headed for North's workshop.


	8. 7 Stones

**A/N: Wow, it's been an embarrassingly long time since I last updated - I'm so sorry! I have a few more chapters sitting on my pendrive but I'm trying to gather inspiration for RotG, so again I apologize for the absence! ;) Hope the next few I post will make up for it :D This one is a little more about Jack and Sienna, enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: Rise of the Guardians isn't mine, you should know this by now ;)**

* * *

RISE OF THE GUARDIANS

**TAINTED**

Chapter Seven - Stones

Jack paced outside the room where North, Tooth and Sandy were talking to Sienna. In the shadows of the hall he felt angry and alone, pushed out of the discussion because he might 'influence' Sienna's story.

"Huh!" he muttered, storming up and down, a brisk wind billowing behind him. "How could I possibly make her story any _different_?!" With a bang his fist hit the wall, a crackle of frost and sparks of ice patterning the wood. "I don't get it; all she has to do is tell them what she told me about the black sand by the pond and the forest and –"

The door to the room creaked open, sending strips of yellow light across the dark floorboards as a smiling Sienna was led out by Sandy, her hand in his tiny golden one.

"Hey Jack!" she beamed as he quickly pulled his hand away from the wall, where the ice was beginning to vanish. "Sandy and I were just going to get some hot chocolate; you coming?"

Jack forced a grin and shook his head. "No thanks, I'll catch up with you in a minute."

"Okay," Sienna nodded, bouncing away after Sandy who was now disappearing down the end of the hall.

Jack cast a glance after his friends before slipping through the open door into the discussion room, ready to storm up to North and ask why he hadn't been allowed into the meeting. He saw both North and Tooth, standing across the huge oak table by one of the massive windows. Just as he was about to confront them he caught a snippet of the conversation and stopped in his tracks.

"Thank you, North," Tooth said, a relieved smile lighting her face. "For making Jack wait outside. I just don't know what to do the now; can you give me the time to figure it out?"

"Yes – and you will," North replied. "For now I keep you and Jack separate, but this will put dampener on your relationship. You are sure?"

Tooth nodded. "For as long as it takes. You'll talk to him, won't you? I just…_can't_, not now." The distaste in her voice said it all. Jack staggered back out of the doorway, feeling like he was trapped back underneath the ice of that frozen lake and it was so cold and he couldn't breathe. He stumbled down the corridor, the pain in his chest so unbelievably sore he felt like someone had thrust a knife through his heart. Tooth was sick of him and didn't want him anymore, tired of listening to his troubles and wasting her time with someone like him. That was why he hadn't been invited.

All his previous anger had melted away like snow in sunlight; all that was left was a wet and grey landscape. He felt numb, after the initial agony. Now two of his new family couldn't stand him; first Bunnymund and now Toothiana - whom he had trusted with every fibre of his being. Did he do something _wrong_?

He found himself out on one of the many balconies at the Pole; this one was particularly beautiful, with a carved marble handrail that overlooked a huge canyon of ice lit up by the aurora borealis. He stood in the wind for a moment, taking deep breaths to calm himself down. What was happening? It was like he was all alone again. Even North was in on it; the only one he had left was Sandy, who couldn't even talk. Where did that leave _him_?

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning round and blinking back tears, he came face to face with Sienna; a piping hot mug of hot chocolate clasped in her other hand. She was smiling the most beautiful smile, her dark auburn curls being blown gently around her pale face by the breeze. Her hazel eyes sparkled.

"You alright?" she asked, tilting her head on one side.

"Sure," Jack shrugged, turning away so she couldn't see the pain in his face.

"Hey," she slipped her arm around his shoulder. "Heroes have good days and bad days, right? So you had a good day, because you saved my life –" she beamed in thanks "– and now you had a bad day to balance out the good."

He chuckled. "You're talking utter crap, you know that, right?"

"Yeah," she grinned, squeezing his shoulders tighter. "But I got you smile again, didn't I?"

Jack laughed. "Yeah, I guess you did."

And all of a sudden the grief and pain he felt like stones in his heart became so much lighter – not gone, but not as heavy as before. They pulled some chairs out of the hallway and sat in the night, watching the stars as they glittered restlessly in the sky and talking about nothing in particular, Sienna being careful not to ask Jack anything that might upset him again.

Maybe he wasn't alone after all.


	9. 8 Puppeteer

**A/N: Hi there! Gosh, I am _really_ sorry for not updating this in a while - please go to my profile page to see my feeble explanations! So yeah...chapter 8...not much more to say, really :D This one focuses on Pitch *cue fangirl squeal* Yay! Hope you guys like, thanks for all of your comments - they help a lot :) Please leave one again this time, it would be much appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: Rise of the Guardians is not mine, yadda yadda yah...**

* * *

RISE OF THE GUARDIANS

**TAINTED**

Chapter Eight – Puppeteer

Pitch paced the halls of Toothiana's palace, taking in the pink and gold and cream décor. The sky was a deep ocean blue, patterned with patches of silvery cloud. A gentle breeze blew through the columns, dashing away when it found Pitch Black standing between them. It was well into the night and the moon was hiding somewhere in the vastness of the sky; even the stars daren't show their sparkling selves when Pitch was near.

He smiled darkly, moving through the structure with only the sound of his swishing cape breaking the silence. And indeed there was a silence, so thick and heavy it was like the whole palace had been smothered in it.

Pitch made his way to the inner sanctum, where an enormous circular room of marble sat. A huge gilded bird cage sat on the polished floor of the room, its bars so dense nothing larger than a thumb could squeeze past. Pitch chuckled, tapping his fingers across the metal and listening as the few captives - which were already inside - tittered in fright. He moved toward a great silver clock which hung on the wall to his right and tilted his head to read the hands.

"A new day," his voice was cold and dark like the night itself. "I couldn't have timed this better myself." He turned to face the prisoners of the cage behind him. "Your friends shall return very soon, I imagine?" When they didn't answer he merely laughed and spread his hands. "Don't worry, they _will_ come."

He sighed in anticipation as the room grew ever darker with his presence. "I always loved this idea," he said smugly, gesturing to the birdcage. "You are all just so _simple_. You tiny minds are like clockworks and only think about one thing and nothing else. You're all little puppets, and I the puppeteer. I can make you do whatever I wish with just one tiny tug of your strings. But I digress. We should do this more often, I do enjoy a bit of company sometimes. You know, I was alone for so long it sort of hurt. It was like…"

Pitch's face flickered between pain and anger, like he was trying to control his own feelings. He hissed and ran a hand through his hair, his lips twisting up into a snarl. "Shut up!" he snapped, slamming his fists against the metal bird cage. The Baby Teeth squeaked in fear and pressed themselves against the furthest away bars.

The silence that followed Pitch's outburst was deafening.

The only light spilled in through the long ceiling-height windows through which the moon was now visible. Pitch swung his head to face it, his eyes burning with hatred.

"Go away; stop it!" he yelled. "Leave me alone! Get out of here!" The moon slowly slipped behind some clouds and out of sight, leaving Pitch and the Baby Teeth to be swallowed by shadows. It took several minutes for Pitch to regain his composure.

He began to laugh, hunched over and clawing at his back with his long-fingered hands. It turned sinister very quickly, dark and haunting, so cold it would make shivers if ice run down even_ Jack's_ spine, had he been there.

"Oh, yes," Pitch snickered. "Jack won't be able to recover this time. I'll make sure the damage is _permanent_." The Baby Teeth looked at each other, worry obvious amongst the expressions in their face.

Pitch turned to face the doorway of the room, straightening up and letting his cloak fall in shadowy waves to the marble floor. He chuckled quietly to himself, his hands clenched against his sides and his head bowed.

"This is going to be _fun_."


End file.
